An application is software that provides a service, and a component is a part that provides a specific function in the application, and generally may be installed selectively. An associated plug-in is a functional module developed by a component through an extended interface defined by another component. The component that develops the associated plug-in is called a provider of the associated plug-in, and the another component that provides the extended interface is called a user of the associated plug-in. Generally, a strict version matching relationship exists between the associated plug-in, the provider of the associated plug-in, and the user of the associated plug-in, and cannot be used arbitrarily, and processing such as installation, upgrade and deletion is required for the associated plug-in according to installation, upgrade and deletion of the component.
In the prior art, no matter whether an associated plug-in is deployed manually or automatically, deployment of the associated plug-in depends on a deployment sequence of related components. Especially, in a situation in which a plurality of applications is integrated, close coupling is required between the related components.